


Стив и Баки снимают ромком

by Red_Sally



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: по мотивам картинки:http://s017.radikal.ru/i441/1605/e6/d4be78b3006a.pngнаписано 26.05.2016.





	Стив и Баки снимают ромком

Вертикальная морщинка между бровей, которая так не понравилась Себастиану на фото, все еще здесь.  
У Криса очень неприятное лицо. Точно застывшее на том самом моменте, в ту самую секунду, когда он открыл ебаный комикс.  
И еще он трезв. Себастиан какое-то время думает, хорошо это или плохо, и понимает, что плохо. Крис не попытался ни заесть, ни запить впечатление - он крепко и торопливо обнимает Себастиана в дверях, но тут же отстраняется, впускает в дом и на шаг впереди плетется в гостиную.  
\- Кажется, я не вовремя?  
Крис смотрит на него.  
\- Кажется, весь мир сегодня не вовремя, - морщится он. - Хочешь пива?  
\- Я знаю, где у тебя холодильник, - мягко останавливает его Себастиан, и Крис валится на диван.  
\- Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
\- Если так и будешь молчать, - говорит Себастиан, вернувшись с двумя банками, - я, пожалуй, поеду немного попропагандирую нацизм с моим лучшим другом Капитаном Гидрой. Дел невпроворот.  
По правде, из всего, что вертится у него в голове, это больше всего походит на остроту. Но он, по крайней мере, не читал комикс. Ему попались на глаза твиты, красноречивый хэштег и призыв бойкотировать переписанный ориджин, и он надеется только, что Крис еще не успел в собственной шумной башке наплести-намотать одну на другую хреновых идей и мыслей, запутаться в них и задохнуться. Себастиан редко бывает в Криса в гостях - но сражаться за него с содержимым его головы приходится постоянно.  
Самое забавное и самое пугающее в том, что Себастиан уже привык к этому.  
\- Извини. Не думал, что меня так зацепит. Ну, и что это вообще можно было выпустить в тираж. Капитан Гидра, точно. Семьдесят пять лет предательства.  
\- Кому-то помогает идея о том, что все это не реально, - пожимает плечами Себастиан, садясь рядом с ним; умалчивая о том, что ему не помогло.  
Он все-таки толкает одно пиво Крису в руку. Пальцы соприкасаются ненадолго: достаточно для напоминания, мало для ободрения.  
\- Но я реален, - с нажимом произносит Крис, сжимая банку. - Моя работа реальна. Мои эмоции реальны. То, чего мне стоило согласие стать частью всего этого. Мы с тобой, - он вдруг хватает Себастиана за руку. - И дети, которые на нас смотрели, помнишь? В Сингапуре. Которые называют меня Стивом, а тебя Баки. Они тоже настоящие.  
Себастиан накрывает его ладонь своей. Неоткрытая банка выскальзывает из руки и катится на диван. Себастиан неторопливо перебирается к Крису на колени - не верхом, боком. Мало для прелюдии, достаточно для всего остального. Неудобно смотреть в лицо, но он смотрит, обнимая одной рукой. Крис держит его, прижав к себе.  
\- Реально то, что осознаешь, - говорит Себастиан. - Что ты осознаешь?  
\- Что все это происходит со мной. Эй, это другой фильм, и там этого не было.  
\- Соберись, Эванс, - шепчет Себастиан, массируя его затылок. - Что ты осознаешь?  
Морщинка становится глубже.  
\- Обиду, - говорит Крис. - Подставу. Желание разбить нос автору комикса, господи, Себ, мне тридцать три года, а я хочу подраться с писателем.  
\- Натрави на него Фрэнка, - советует Себастиан. - Он ради тебя готов даже Аффлеку морду набить. И он занимается боксом. Это все?  
Крис хмыкает и снова грустнеет.  
\- Страх, что какой-нибудь ребенок спросит с меня за это, когда мы с Праттом поедем куда-нибудь. Как нас спрашивали, правда ли я твой лучший друг. Это доверие. Как я отвечу за обманутое доверие ребенку, который верит в Капитана Америку?  
\- Главный ребенок, который верит в Капитана Америку, это ты.  
Крис смеется. Уже что-то.  
\- Вот и скажи мне, может ли один чертов мудак тебе помешать верить в персонажа, любить и защищать его. У нас своя история, у твоего Стива своя история, и ее никто не может похерить. А если похерят, - Себастиан ухмыляется, - ты можешь уйти. Ты, кажется, единственный кроме Дауни человек, который может шантажировать Марвел. Воспользуйся, если придется.  
\- Но ты-то уйти не можешь.  
Себастиан пожимает плечами.  
\- Не могу. Зато могу заговорить тебе зубы, чтобы ты не сломал себе мозги.  
Крис молчит, обнимая его.  
\- И чем, скажи на милость, меня не устраивали ромкомы...  
\- Эванс, прекращай.  
\- Да я только начал.  
На этот раз смеются оба.  
\- Мы увязли, да? - роняет Себастиан.  
Крис кивает; его плечи понемногу расслабляются. Себастиан все еще слишком осторожен, чтобы отнести это на свой счет.  
\- Мы по уши в дерьме. В такой яме, что дальше некуда.  
\- Зато вместе, - Себастиан не успевает прикусить язык, это вырывается само собой.  
\- Да, - говорит Крис.  
Он не дергается, не размыкает рук, не отворачивается, глядя глаза в глаза. Себастиан делает несколько вдохов и пробует отшутиться.  
\- Почти название для ромкома.  
\- Осталось найти и переманить на темную сторону хорошего сценариста. Себ... а ты пошел бы сниматься ко мне, если бы я позвал?  
Себастиану требуется пара долгих секунд, чтобы переварить вопрос. Стоит ли продолжать отшучиваться? Или все, что он до сих пор осторожно считает невозможным, на самом деле давно уже стало частью его жизни? Он и не заметил. Может быть, всему виной то, что он слишком часто копается в голове Криса и слишком редко - в собственной.  
\- Я, знаешь ли, думаю, не обидеться ли мне, что ты до сих пор не зовешь.  
Крис притискивает его к себе еще немного крепче. Когда он говорит, голос звучит спокойно.  
\- Свяжем наших агентов. Нахуй ГИДРУ. Капитан Америка и Баки снимают ромком.


End file.
